


The Three Of Us (Against The World)

by BisexuelleWhoLikesToSwitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Come Eating, Don't Try This At Home, Dorks in Love, Eating, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, F/F, French Kissing, Fun, Girls Kissing, High School, Kissing, Love, Multi, Neck Kissing, Not Wearing Underwear, Party Games, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexuelleWhoLikesToSwitch/pseuds/BisexuelleWhoLikesToSwitch
Summary: So this chick Violet has a super Gay™ Poly™ crush on these two girls in a relationship and oops! she's also in the school play with both of them. This is her dealing with her newfound Feelings™ and also a little extra when those feelings are returned.





	The Three Of Us (Against The World)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this story is pretty much me being Gay™ and Nervous™ about my newfound Poly Feelings™. The first part of this story is true, and the rest (literally just the sex) is what I oh so desperately wish would happen. Some back round: this chick Violet (aka me) has a really big crush on this really cool girl (Andra) that she's known for about a month. Before she can make plans to ask the girl out or anything, she learns that Andra has a girlfriend named Charlie. Violet meets Charlie and is, at first, super jealous (naturally), but she gets to know both Charlie and Andra better and she realizes that (oh no!) Charlie is just as cool as Andra. Before Violet fully understands her feelings, she finds herself crushing on both girls. Also with her new feelings, she realizes she'd be totally okay with dating both Andra and Charlie at the same time.

Nine or ten of us sat in a circle, the sound of laughter and giggling filtering throughout the room as we played stupid games like Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, What're the Odds, and Paranoia.

It was our third performance night, and our last one was the next day. We often played games while we waited to go on stage or at intermission. We were all in our makeup and costumes, some kids alone on their phones or sneaking food, but the ideal way to pass time was to play games. 

I smiled up at my friend Andra, the only one not seated on the floor. She, lie everyone else, was in costume, but hers was  _very fragile_ , so, unless she wanted to stand for three hours, she had to sit on a chair. 

Sometimes she let me sit with her. 

Andra smiled back down at me. I felt my heart clench painfully in my chest, but I chose to ignore it. It happened so often around her, getting set off by the smallest things, that I'd gotten used to it. Currently, the biggest way it affected me was mild annoyance. 

"Hmm... Violet and Andra."

I turned to see why our names had been called and was met with the twinkling eyes of my best friend Elena, a wry smile playing on hers lips.

My blood ran cold. Elena was the only one who knew about my feelings towards Andra. We were playing Paranoia, and if she'd just said both mine and Andra's name, it was guaranteed not to be good. 

I watched the coin spin in the air, not knowing whether I wanted it to be heads or tails. Heads so I could defend myself, or tails so I would never have to know. The coin landed silently on the ground, and i saw it was tails. I instantly wished it had been heads. Knowing would have been better than not.

Andra shrugged. "Guess we'll never know, will we, Vy?"

I laughed, hoping it didn't come off as nervous as I felt. "Nope."

Andra fanned herself. "Damn. It's really hot in here."

I inwardly sighed at the topic change to something much safer. "Yeah, well, 30 kids all in a room, and its 70 degrees outside, its bound to get a little hot," I remarked.

Andra frowned. "More than a little."

I giggled, and we resumed the game. After a few minutes of fanning herself, Andra sighed. "This is getting ridiculous," she grumbled.

I nodded and said, "There's nothing you can do about it, though."

"I can damn well do something about it," Andra said bitterly as she tugged the sleeve of her costume down and off her left arm.

My eyes widened in surprise at the exposed skin, and I quickly trailed it with my eyes. 

She continued, oblivious to my lack of control over myself, until both her arms were free. Just when I thought I was going to be able to catch a break, she slid the costume down to her waist, and all the air left my lungs.

Thankfully, she was wearing a (small and tight) leotard underneath her costume. The leo resembled a swimsuit, with thin black straps holding a tight bodice up, showing not too much but  _just enough_ clevage for it to be sexy without being over the top. I had to work to pry my eyes away from her chest before she caught me staring.

My friend Chris pulled me out of my mental breakdown by asking Andra, "Why're you wearing a leo under your costume?"

As I took a few seconds to catch my breath and remember how to breath, she blushed a little and turned towards him. "Jeez, you know, for... support." 

My mind went blank, my eyes jumping to her boobs. As I caught up with my actions, I realized that, yes, she was indeed not wearing a bra because those were definitely her nipples that I could see peeking through her leo.

My breathing stopped completely as the next question invaded my mind.  _Is she wearing underwear?_

I hastily pushed the thought out of my mind and focused on regulating my ability to breathe. 

The doors opened, which, thankfully, distracted Andra from noticing my poor state. She perked up at the arrival of her girlfriend, Charlie. Charlie smiled and walked right up to Andra, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, pressing a small kiss to her cheek.

Charlie turned and gave me a bright smile. 

I felt my heart die in my chest. 

I turned back to the game just as my name was being called. I raised my eyebrows at the source of my name, some kid I barely knew named Paul, who merely shrugged in response. Chris flipped the coin. "Heads," he announced. 

Nick, the one who asked the questions, said, "most likely to have a threesome."

In sync, both mine and Elena's eyes ran over to where Andra and Charlie were cuddling before flicking to each others to share a knowing look. 

I brow our stare and proceeded to defend myself. "Excuse me," I started, "but I am a virgin freshmen, there's no way in hell I'd ever have a threesome."

Elena rolled her eyes, but didn't call me out on my blatant lie.

We continued playing, and I tried my best to ignore the two softmores in love sitting next to me, my heart feeling more and more beat up by the minute.

 


End file.
